


First kiss

by angylinni



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angylinni/pseuds/angylinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d thought about it, of course.  She couldn’t help but think about it.  In fact, she thought about it so much that sometimes she wondered if it was normal to think about it that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katnissinme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katnissinme/gifts).



> written for Katnissinme as a thank you for her graciously volunteering her services as beta for the Hunger Games Secret Santa Exchange.

She’d thought about it, of course.  She couldn’t help but think about it.  In fact, she thought about it so much that sometimes she wondered if it was normal to think about it that much.

Surely it wasn’t something difficult, millions of people did it every day.  She did it with Prim twice a day, once in the morning and once at night before bed, but that was different. It wasn’t the same as the way she wanted to do it with Peeta.  She wanted to explore every crevice of his mouth, to learn what made him groan with need.

The butterflies in her stomach danced when she thought about it.  The tips of her ears burned and she got a shiver that started at the base of her spine and spread upwards with teasing fingers until she shook.

When they sat together, studying, she’d glance at his eyelashes, wondering each and every time how they didn’t get tangled up in each other, they were so thick.  His jaw line also drew her attention.  It was firm and sharp and she wanted to know how it would feel to have it moving against her, the rough scrape of stubble that sometimes lingered there making her fingers itch with the need to touch it.

He’d hugged her once and she felt like she couldn’t breathe.  The world stopped and narrowed to nothing but the feel of his body pressed against hers.  His hands rested lightly on the dip above her ass, her own looped awkwardly around his neck, her face pressed into the hollow of his collarbone.  The scent of him made her stomach drop to her knees, cinnamon and dill and the indefinable something that made up _Peeta_.

Now here they were again, swaying softly to the music in the gym, surrounded by hundreds of other students doing exactly the same thing, but she didn’t see any of them, her focus solely on him and the way he felt against her.  She spent the night in a fog of heady pleasure until he’d finally walked her to the door, standing awkwardly in the circle of light from the porch.

Looking up, her eyes locked with his and she knew, without a doubt, that this was the moment it was going to happen.  He moved closer, so that the tips of their noses brushed.  She tilted her head just slightly and he mimicked her movements, coming closer, breath mingling.  Her eyes slid closed as she felt the first, soft brush of his lips against hers.  His hands tightened on her waist, pulling her closer as his tongue traced lightly against the seam of her lips.

Her mouth opened on a sigh and she pressed closer, her tongue gliding out to meet his.  Pleasure rocketed through her, leaving her knees weak and her stomach dancing the rumba as they slowly explored, discovering what made each other feel good.

The grin he was sporting when he finally lifted his head away from hers matched the one on her face exactly and they both began to laugh, fingers gently entwined as the magic of their first kiss swirled around them.

“That was…”

“Yeah.”

His head dipped once more, breath skating across her lips.  “Let’s do it again.”


End file.
